100 Themes of Kel and Dom
by romance-addict44
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It was originally fifty themes, but then I got carried away and had too many cute ideas so it's just a bunch of themes. Was just re-written. 100 themes, hopefully each and every one of them is original...I try.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Tamora Pierce created. Therefor, if it belongs to her, or if she wrote it, then it can't possibly be mine, can it?? I didn't think so...

**50 Themes of Kel and Dom**

**1. Smile**

Kel will never forget the first time she met Dom. He smiled, the same smile of Neal's that made her knees go weak.

**2. All Dressed Up**

Kel has been told she is built along the likes of a cow and would never make it as a lady. That's part of the reason she decided to train as a knight. But when Dom sees her all dressed up for Midwinter in a slim, turquoise dress with her hair pulled up, gently framing her face, he knows he will never understand why she feels that way. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

**3.Toes**

As he dances that night, he treads on all the ladies feet because all the while his eyes are on Kel.

**4. Drinking**

Neal asks him what's distracting him, saying he's been very distant all night. Dom yanks his gaze away from Kel to look at his cousin.

"I've had too much to drink," Dom says. Neal shrugs. He decides not to mention the fact that he's only ever seen his cousin drunk once, and he was even more obnoxious than usual. When Dom walks over for a glass of wine, his steps are straight and his eyes are clear.

"Drunk, my foot," Neal mutters under his breath.

**5. Flutters**

She can't help the butterflies in her stomach as he asks her to dance. Keeping her Yamani face on, she politely accepts.

**6. Not So Bad**

As they spin around the ballroom, Kel decides that Midwinter might not be so bad after all. Especially if Dom is there.

**7. Breaking Through**

The Yamani's are taught to keep their emotions hidden and Kel is considerably good at it. But when he smiles that achingly handsome and heart-stopping, roguish smile at her, she can't help the grin that slips through her mask in response.

**8. Just Wondering**

Dom vaguely wonders where she learned to dance so well when she has spent the past years training as a knight.

**9. Morning After**

The disappointment, the anger, the hurt and - Kel tries to ignore this one - envy, she feels when he flirts with the court ladies in their frilly pink dresses is - she tries to convince herself - because she doesn't like it when he shows up the next morning at mess with bruises from their conveniently forgotten husbands and fiance's.

**10. Possibilities**

He isn't really scared of the unmentioned husbands or betrothals his many court ladies have had. Neal can patch him up in moments, and he'd dealt with worse than a few bruises. Despite the fact that he loves Kel, he knows he'd take a lot longer to sleep with her. If she got mad at him, or changed her mind - she's tougher than any of those stuffy lords. Not to mention he'd have Lord Raoul, that oaf Cleon of Kennan, Merric, Owen and that darned horse to deal with. And, being her best friend, he'd no doubt Neal would refuse to heal him.

Not that any of this was going to happen anyway. His affections for Kel would remain safely hidden inside his head. But just thinking about the possibilities made his head spin...

**11. Grace**

Though she doesn't know it, Dom gave up his nicer quarters for ones with windows opening to the practice courts so he can watch Kel in her morning glaive pattern dances without having to leave his room. God's she's so graceful...

**12. Sewing**

It was one of the last battles of that particular war. Kel, with her basic knowledge of field medicine, was called into the healers tent to help a tiring Neal. Among the many rows of wounded she finds Dom. He is pale, with a fresh bandage around his chest beneath the light blue shirt she'd mended for him just the other day. She chides him teasingly for tearing his shirt once more, saying he'll make a girl go mad with mending his clothes after every use. He laughs when she suggests he try improving his own sewing skills rather than relying on her to patch up everything he manages to tear.

**13. Close Call**

Deep inside she is terrified. An inch or two higher and he would be dead.

**14. Delirious**

All he says in response is,

"Kel, you look beautiful today." She decides he must be delirious and goes to ask Neal what he puts in those nasty concoctions of his.

**15. Friends**

They're close friends. They know each other inside and out, not unlike her relationship with Neal. That's how it's been for a long time. They both need her - Neal to make sure his vegetables are eaten and to keep him from wearing his pajamas to his wedding. Dom needs her to make sure his shirt's tucked in and so his and Neal's frequent feuds don't go too far.

**16. That Close**

In the same way, she needs them to make sure she doesn't spend all her time working, and to keep her from doing anything too crazy.

**17. Protection**

When anyone of the Third Company starts to take an interest in Kel, Dom always manages to scare them off. Kel, oblivious to all of this, innocently wonders why there are rumors circulating that her horse is a disguised demon, that she has a group of trained attack birds in her quarters, and somehow people have gotten it into their heads that Jump is actually a pair of vicious guard dogs...

**18. Family**

Dom's brother came to visit. He's three years older, and already married. When she sees them standing in a row - Emmet, Dom and Neal, all with the same expression on their faces, she can't help but wonder what kind of trouble the three of them got into when they were young.

**19. Eyes**

Kel is so determined, focused and calm that she seems unapproachable at first. Many people think that's all she is, that she doesn't have much of a personality. For Dom, all it takes is a look in her eyes to know otherwise. Her eyes are the eyes of a dreamer.

**20. Style**

She never failed to amuse or fascinate him. She managed to catch his eye every time she entered a room, capture his attention with the smallest word. That was how she did things. She never put less than one-hundred percent into something.

**21. Jacket**

It was one of the first cold nights of autumn. He comes and sits beside her on the bench, putting his jacket around her shoulders with a friendly smile. She blushes, still shivering. He notices and puts his arm around her shoulders as well. Her cheeks flush even brighter, and she decides tonight might not actually be so bad.

**22. Trust**

Neal can't find Kel after he finishes up in the healers tent. Tobe says he saw her by the bonfire. When he finally finds them among the many people, he sees her and Dom leaning against the building behind them, Kel asleep on his shoulder. Neal gives his cousin a questioning look. Dom smiles innocently.

"She fell asleep Neal," he murmurs. Neal shrugs with a grin.

"You don't look too unhappy." Dom rolls his eyes.

"Enjoy the evening Meathead. I'll make sure she gets to her rooms later." Neal sighs, surprised to realize he trusts Dom. He knows, somehow, his idiot cousin would never hurt Kel.

**23. Falling In Love**

Kel leans on the windowsill in Yuki's room, watching her friend as Lalasa makes several adjustments to her gorgeous wedding gown.

"Yuki?" she finally gathers the courage to ask. Her friend looks up.

"Hm?" Kel bites her lip.

"What was it like - when you first realized that you loved Neal?" she asks. Yuki frowns thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose it was kind of surprising. I hadn't noticed it too much until then. I, he, makes my heart race just by smiling at me. And I sort of realized I only felt safe in his arms." She blushed.

"But why ask? Kel? Kel??" Her friend was no longer listening, but staring out the window and rethinking her view of a certain blue-eyed sergeant.

**24. Maid of Honor**

Buri was discussing the plans for Yuki and Neal's wedding with the young bride-to-be. Not by her own freewill of course. Thayet had practically forced her to help in preparation for her own upcoming wedding.

"Anyone in mind for bridesmaids? The maid of honor?" Yuki grinned.

"Kel. I just don't know how to get her to agree." Buri laughed.

"That's the least of your worries. Just tell her Dom will be there." Yuki blinked.

"She wouldn't miss a chance to see him." A light went on Yuki's head. _So that's why Kel had been so curious about love..._

**25. Groomsmen**

Owen, Faleron, Cleon, Esmond, Seaver and Merric gathered around Neal's desk, looking at the mess.

"Is it going to be just us or have you someone else in mind?" Merric asked. Neal sighed.

"My cousin Dom. But there's no way he'll agree to it. He said he wants to be as far away as possible, and I can't figure out how to make him come." Owen, Merric, Esmond, Seaver and Faleron exchanged glances.

"Tell him Kel's coming," they chorused.

Neal looked up.

"Why would...you don't mean??"

**26. What I Like About You**

Just what was it about Domitan of Masbolle that made her knees go weak? Kel could have made a list miles long if she'd chosen. She decided not to. He had a big enough ego as it was.

**27. Hero**

What is a hero? It's something Kel's often wondered about. Neal, in his pedantic and often over-eager manner, informed her that the official definition is a person, typically a man, who is admired for their courage or outstanding achievements. People like Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna, Duke Barid and Lord Wyldon. Not her.

She doesn't realize that people look up to her, that she is a role model for girls everywhere who want something more out of life. To them she is a hero. The choices she makes could change their lives.

**28. Raining**

It started raining as Kel, Dom and Neal walked through Corus. At first it was only a light sprinkle, but within moments it became a downpour. Being the middle of summer it was warm as the three of them raced for cover. They found shelter from the rain under the canopy of Lalasa's shop. The dressmaker offered to let them inside. Neal soon disappeared indoors, but Kel politely refused, saying she wanted to watch the rain. Dom stayed with Kel. She stood there, dripping wet, a smile on her face.

**29. Heat **

She is suddenly conscious of how close they were standing, and despite the cool rain, she is suddenly warm all over, and her cheeks feel as though they're on fire.

**30. Losing **

He turns towards her, a question on his lips.

"Kel?" he asks. She looks up, lips quirked in a half smile.

"Yes Dom?" He realizes how nervous he is and curses inwardly. He's never been so scared in his life. Not recently anyways. There is a strange look in her eyes, something he's never seen there before.

"Kel, I..." He can't find the words to say what he wants, something else so unlike him.

**30. First Kiss**

"Sir Neal, I think you should see this," Lalasa called. Neal emerged from the back of the shop to find his cousin and best friend sharing their first kiss under the awning of Lalasa's shop with the rain pouring down around then.

**31. Hesitant**

For a long awkward moment they just stood there, staring at each other. Then Kel grinned and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

**32. Weird**

Hm, Neal mused. Kel, to his surprise, hadn't done as he'd expected. Honestly, he'd half expected her to hit him. Instead, she kissed him. He'd never thought about them this way before. His cousin and his best friend. How weird was that?

**33. Caught**

"Well, well, well," he said loudly as he exited Lalasa's shop. "I'm glad I went inside. But I think you two have been alone long enough." Kel pulled away, both of them blushing furiously.

**34. Confusion**

"I will always be here for you, for as long as you want me." It's his way of reassuring her, and it works.

**35. Unspoken**

Their unspoken agreement to keep their relationship a secret is acknowledged and honored by Neal, though certainly not willingly. Several methods of painful revenge are hinted if he should spill their secret. Kel knows Lalasa will keep her mouth shut.

**36. Finally**

The first time they are caught kissing in a corner, Yuki is the unexpected intruder. She grins, and pretends she has seen nothing. She is just glad they've finally admitted their feelings to each other.

**37. Dancing**

Dom still flirts with the court ladies in their frilly dresses and pale-skinned glory. They both acknowledge the fact that if he didn't, people would know something was up. Kel spends her time alternating dances with various noblemen, including Neal (now married) and Owen (always willing to save a dance for his friend) , and sitting on the sidelines. No one notices anything different. But Dom always saves the last dance for his Lady Knight.

**38. Not A Day Goes By**

He fingered the Yamani cat she'd given him for luck, and closed his eyes, calling to mind an image of her as he best remembered - a broad grin on her face, her eyes sparkling with restrained laughter. He'd not seen her for nearly a year - one of the longest times they'd ever been apart.

**39. Unwritten**

Resting her head on Dom's chest, the two of them sprawled beneath the stars, she realizes she still has most of her life ahead of her. They both do. There's time to slow down and take in the scenery. Enjoy what comes along the way.

**40. Midwinter**

It's midwinter again. Dom gives Kel a lovely necklace with a tiny emerald set in silver.

**41. Afterwards**

Afterwards, as they lie entwined in the sheets, his arms are wrapped around her as she trembles from the intensity.

"Happy Midwinter," she murmurs. He laughs, and holds her tighter.

**42. Bed**

Jump is rather put out when he is forced to give up his spot in the bed by Kel's feet due to the presence of a certain person each night.

**43. Seeming**

Dom still thinks it's odd to watch Kel talk to the sparrows like they understand her. It's even more odd when they seem to understand what she says.

**44. Treats**

Jump decides that men with blue eyes come with treats. The other blue-eyed men in the Own are very irritated by this, but nevertheless, they follow Dom's example by keeping a handful of dog treats on them at all times. This makes Jump very happy.

**45. Intervention**

Dom is extremely pleased when Peachblossom seems to decide he's no longer fun to bite. He's slightly less pleased when he finds out that Kel asked Daine to speak to Peachblossom on his behalf.

**46. Hoshi**

Out of the two of them, Hoshi tends to be more tolerable.

**47. Acceptance**

The first time Cleon sees her with Dom (as more than friends) she half expects him to be angry. Instead, he smiles ruefully and jokes with her as they have always done. She is glad they can remain friends after all that has passed between them. She knows it was hard for him to accept that they can't be anything more.

**48. Fitting**

The first time they attend a public function as an official couple it's to Raoul and Buri's wedding. It's fitting, she thinks, because it is Raoul's fault they met at all, and her fault Buri went to the Midwinter party with Raoul.

**49. Waiting**

Kel stood on the balcony at Steadfast. The snow swirled around her lone figure. Yuki joined her, trying to get her to come inside.

"You can't stay out here all night Kel," she murmured. The other woman shook her head, glaring intensely out into the storm.

"He promised he'd be here. I'm going to wait." With a sigh Yuki disappeared inside. There was no arguing with Kel when she was like this.

**50. Empty**

An hour later Kel let Jump climb into her bed. She was always _cold_ when he wasn't there.

**51. Absent**

The next morning Kel woke gloomily. Her lover hadn't shown yet, and he had promised to be there yesterday for her birthday. That wasn't strictly the reason he was coming - Lord Raoul and three companies of the Own were on their way, but he promised he would be their no matter what. She felt tears in her eyes and brushed them away furiously. She would not cry.

**52. Trumpet**

Just then, she heard a horn sound three times.

**53. Public**

Kel threw on her jacket and boots and, still wearing her nightgown, rushed down the stairs. As she ran out the door, Dom dismounted and rushed forward to greet her. She threw herself into his arms, holding the snow dusted figure tight. After a long moment he leans down and kisses her. Whistles and cat-calls erupt from all around them, but Dom decided to ignore it. It is, after all, the first time they've kissed in public.

**54. Excuses**

"Happy birthday Kel," Dom whispers in her ear. "Sorry I'm late. The snow was hard on the horses." Kel grins, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she whispers back.

**55. Inside**

"I almost forgot!" he cries, digging in his pockets. Finally he pulls out a tiny wooden box. Inside Kel finds a pair of sapphire eardrops. Grinning, she tackles him into the snow

**56. Where You Are**

He was the air she breathed, she was what gave him life.

**57. As I Am**

She was perfect, just the way she was. She didn't need to dress up for him to think she was beautiful - not that he minded it when she did. Either way, she would always be Kel. His Kel.

**58. Already There**

_I wish you were here._ She hesitates, then signs her name at the bottom of the short reply to his lengthy letter. It's all she feels she has to say.

**59. Return To Me**

His breath catches as he catches sight of her riding into camp. The first thing he notices are her bright hazel eyes and the smirk on her face.

**60. Relieved**

She knew her relationship with Cleon wouldn't last - he was going to marry an heiress. She was shocked, however at the fact that she was slightly relieved when he finally called things off. The only real problem with that was that she no longer had someone to think of when Dom smiled at her.

**61. Prepare**

Her experiences with Cleon had done little to prepare her for the way she feels when Dom kisses her.

**62. Difference**

She knows now that her relationship with Cleon wouldn't have lasted. It was merely a crush, the same as her feelings for Neal had been. It was never love, although she hadn't known the difference at the time.

**63. Approval**

It isn't long before the uproar from the men of Third Company over her relationship with Dom dies down. She realizes, that however well they hide it, theirs is a match the men approve of.

**64. Warning**

Lord Raoul pulls Dom aside.

"I've been told to pass on a warning to treat Kel right. Lady Alanna doesn't take well to people messing with lady knights."

**65.Blessed**

Kel knew she was blessed to have someone as perfect as Dom. She knew that some women, such as her former maid Lalassa, hadn't been as lucky as she had.

**66. Preference**

He says that while she looks lovely in Lalassa's gowns, with a bit of face paint and her hair all done up, he still prefers her as Just Kel, rather than Lady Keladry.

**67. Look After You**

"I promised Lord Raoul I'd take care of you," he chided. "How in Mithros' name am I supposed to do that if you insist on putting yourself in ridiculously dangerous and potentially disastrous situations?"

**68. Surprise**

Neal knocks on the door to his cousins rooms.

"Dom, open up! Kel's gone missing, and no one has a clue as to where she is!" Dom opens the door after hastily pulling on his breeches.

"Don't worry about Kel. She'll come find you later. She isn't awake yet." As Dom politely closes the door in Neal's shocked face, he catches a glimpse of brown hair poking above the covers of Dom's bed.

**69. I Dare You**

"Bet you can't do it," she said mockingly, her eyes alight. He arched an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ," She raised an eyebrow of her own in response.

"Prove it." The challenge was issued, out in the open.

"And if I lose?" She grinned at him.

"Are you implying that you might actually fail Domitan?" she asked, using his full name because she knew it irritated him.

"Then you'll have to face the consequences." He rolled his eyes.

"You've been hanging around Meathead too long. You're starting to pick up bad habits."

**70. The Truth**

Dom dropped to one knee.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan," he began. Kel's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. "Will you marry me?" She leans up and kisses him suddenly, with renewed passion. When she pulls away, leaving them both breathless, he asks,

"Is that a yes?"

**71. Shock**

Raoul is slightly shocked to find that Dom has decided to settle down with a woman for the rest of his life. He is even more shocked when he finds out it is his former squire.

**72. Harder Than The First Time**

She truly loved him, like she'd never loved before. She felt it each time she caught sight of him, each time he reached out to take her hand. Admitting to herself that she was in love with one of her best friends was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

**73. I Promise**

"I'll always be here for you Kel, when ever you need a break from my idiot cousin." Kel grinned warmly at her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove. Then, apparently thinking better of his statement, he hastily amended, "Only I'd prefer if it weren't in the middle of the night."

**74. Expectations**

It's late one summer night when the topic of their conversation turns to past loves. Kel is surprised to find Dom's list is shorter than she'd expected, shorter than his reputation implies.

**75. Missed**

Dom knew about Kel and Cleon ( and come on, who didn't?) But is very surprised when she blushes and admits her crush on Neal.

"Meathead doesn't know what he missed," he whispers in her ear.

**76. Neal**

Kel laughs when she thinks back on her crush on Neal. She is glad she has married Dom, and feels slightly sorry for Yuki. Though she doesn't have to endure it often, Neal's poetry hasn't improved much. Yes, she is very glad she and Neal have never been anything more than friends.

**77. Priority**

Even though they've been married for a year now, avoiding Peachblossom is still one of Dom's top priorities.

**78. Landslide**

Kel caught a glimpse of her face in the fogged mirror. It seemed her face had changed, or perhaps it was just the person behind it that was different.

**79. Comfort**

When the horrors of war are too great and the deaths too many, they turn to each other for comfort.

**80. Gentle**

It's just a small cut on her wrist, but he gently smears it with salve and ties a bandage around it all the same.

81. **Competition**

Dom has never been a big fan of jousting and other tournaments. In his opinion, people have found more than enough ways to injure themselves or bring their lives to a premature end. He dislikes it even more when he realizes Kel doesn't intend to stop competing.

**82. Must Be Love**

It bubbled through her veins every time he smiled, making her light headed and giddy. Nothing she did helped. Maybe she didn't want it to.

**83. Family**

Dom vaguely wonders why he'd let Kel, Yuki, his mother and soon to be mother-in-law invite so many people to their wedding. The feeling of nervousness in his stomach increased as he gazed over the sea of faces assembled before him.

**84. Size**

While Dom thinks their wedding was large, Kel, who has witnessed weddings in the Yamani Isles thinks she is lucky it was so small.

**85. Bride**

As Kel appears in one of Lalasa's finest gowns, he almost faints. Now he's sure inviting so many people was a mistake. He won't be able to pay attention to anyone but the beautiful woman walking towards him all night.

**86. I Do's**

Slowly he pulls Kel into his arms, kissing her gently for the first time as his wife.

**87. Perfect Match**

Ilane watches her daughter with her new husband. As the night wears on, she decides she has never seen a more perfect match. She couldn't have hoped for more for her only daughter

**88. Welcome**

"Congratulations Kel," Neal says, wrapping his best friend in a hug. "Welcome to the family. It won't be long before you're as mad as the rest of us."

**89. Stuck**

She was foolishly, hopelessly in love with him. There were times when she hated him, wanted nothing to do with him (he could be so infuriating!), and others that she didn't think she could live without him. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was surrounded, trapped. There was nothing she could do.

**90. Instead**

He'd always thought he'd end up marrying some court lady, if he ever settled down at all. That's what happened to most young men of his standing. In fact, up until now, that _had _happened to all of them. Instead he was married to Kel. She wasn't the lady of his childhood fantasies, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**91. Something Like That**

"I still remember the day I first met you," Dom whispers one night. She smiles.

"Me too," she murmurs back, wondering what brought this up.

"I thought you were amazing, even then." She rolls her eyes.

"How am I supposed to take that?" He kisses the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

"However you want to."

**92. Different**

Kel has met Dom's older brother Emmet, now the Lord of Masbolle, once before. His dark green eyes regard her in different light when Dom takes her to meet the rest of his family the winter before they are married.

**93. Laws**

She is grateful King Jonathan changed the law forbidding marriage for the men in the Own. However much she would have tried to stop it, she knows he would have lost a valuable, experienced soldier if he hadn't.

**94. Experience**

After her first Midwinter spent with the Queenscove's and Masbolle's, Kel decides being related to Neal will be an interesting, if not enlightening experience.

**95. Visions**

When Dom's mother discreetly mentions an heir, Kel finds herself plagued by visions of the children she and Dom could have for several days afterwards.

**96. Become**

"When did you become a lady Kel?" Inness asks. She sticks her tongue out at him, planting her hands on her hips.

"Don't insult me so. I've just become a very good actress."

**97. Watch**

While Kel's family may have accepted Dom with open arms, Tobe remains critical. He's got to watch out for her - if he doesn't, who will?

**98. Family**

Kel's come to realize that her family is not just her husband, parents and siblings. Her family includes her friends too.

**99. Grown**

Kel's brothers are still a bit surprised when Kel brings Dom home for the first time. Somehow she's grown up without their knowing.

**100. Forever**

There's some things that last forever. She realizes she's lucky to have her fair share of them.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if you find any errors. I looked it over, but I'm only human and might have missed some stuff. This is it for this, the total 100. I re-did some of them and deleted others, but I like this a great deal better than the original. What do you think??

-Oh, and please don't get mad for the whole 'I'm not going to be in chronological order' thing. I thought I fixed that, but I guess not, so I'm going to go back and fix it when I get a chance. If you could tell me what's out of order, that would help a trillion!


End file.
